Existentialism on Prom Night
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a fluffy songfic oneshot that is HHr. I really hope everyone likes it! Rated teen for implied sex.


A/N I've lost my touch for Letters to Snape at the moment. I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting but…I just haven't had the urge to write it, though I have the chapter half done and hopefully I'll finish it off soon. Now this is a one-shot that is HHR. It's a songfic based on the song "Existentialism on Prom Night" by Straylight Run. The lyrics will be in italics and the rest of the story in regular font. So please enjoy! There is no sex scene but it is implied. This takes place after the war at the end of our couple's 7th year. It is not HPB compliant.

* * *

I do not own the song or the HP characters. The whole Potterverse belongs to JKR.

* * *

Existentialism on Prom Night

* * *

_When the sun came up,_

_We were sleeping in,_

_Sunk inside our blankets,_

_Sprawled across the bed,_

_And we were dreaming,_

* * *

Harry rolled over slightly to avoid the sun peaking through the bed hangings of his four poster bed. He felt a soft naked body next to his own. He couldn't help the warm smile that turned up the corners of his lips. He remembered every bit of the glorious night he and Hermione spent together. They had been in love for what seems like forever and now they had finally consummated their love for one another. He snuggled closer to her goddess like body and drifted back to sleep. He dreamt of the life they would have together now that they were finally together, not to mention the engagement ring she now wore on her finger.

* * *

_There are moments when,_

_When I know it and_

_The world revolves around us,_

_And we're keeping it,_

_Keep it all going._

_This delicate balance,_

_Vulnerable all knowing,_

* * *

Over their years as best friends there were times he just knew he loved her and everything was about them being together in the scheme of things. During the war it was impossible for them to be together leaving them both broken and on edge. Though now it was all over and he held her in his arms on the last day that they would be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Together they were unstoppable, though there was this vulnerable bit to them that made him realize that yes they were human and things would change. But the world would always be for them and they both planned on keeping it that way.

* * *

_Sing like you think no one's listening,_

_You would kill for this,_

_Just a little bit,_

_Just a little bit,_

_You would, You would…_

_Sing like you think no one's listening,_

_You would kill for this,_

_Just a little bit,_

_Just a little bit,_

_You would, You would…_

* * *

They lost so many friends and family in the war. They killed for the balance they had now. They had to fight for their lives, love, and family. Now they could be who they were and anything else they wanted without the ever looming fear of Voldemort overshadowing their lives together.

* * *

_Sing me something soft,_

_Sad and delicate,_

_Or loud and out of key,_

_Sing me anything,_

_We're glad for what we've got,_

_Done with what we've lost_

_Our whole lives laid out in front of us,_

* * *

He woke up and noticed Hermione was awake and looking at him with such love in her big brown eyes. He smiled and kissed her softly. He couldn't be happier with anyone else than he was with her. She was truly his one and only. If it weren't for her he would not have survived Ron's death. They put all that they lost in the war behind them, though they would most definitely never forget. They had everything laid out in front of them. They worked hard and gave up so much for this future they now had a shot at.

* * *

_Sing like you think no one's listening,_

_You would kill for this,_

_Just a little bit,_

_Just a little bit,_

_You would, You would…_

_Sing like you think no one's listening,_

_You would kill for this,_

_Just a little bit,_

_Just a little bit,_

_You would, You would…_

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione said softly as to not spoil the atmosphere.

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry answered back just as softly and brushed a stray curl behind her ear.

"I love you." Hermione said giving him a small shy smile.

"I love you too." Harry said softly giving her a soft gentle kiss.

* * *

_Sing me something soft,_

_Sad and delicate,_

_Or loud and out of key,_

_Sing me anything._

* * *

_FIN_

A/N I really everyone enjoyed this bit of fluff lol. I felt compelled to write this little ficlet. Now I promise I'm going to go finish up the last chapter of Letters to Snape! I love all of my readers but I'll love you even more if you review lol.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen


End file.
